


Morning

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boxers, Confessions, Embarrassment, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, New Year's Day, Sharing a Bed, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio wakes up on New Year's Day after sleeping over at Hinata's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my fic, [Idiot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9243341). Read that one first! Things will make a little more sense and (bonus) there's more Kagehina kisses in that one, too!
> 
> In other news, the underage portion is fairly mild but things get overwhelming for a moment. We'll save the heavy stuff for later. (yes, there will be a later.)

Tobio is dragged slowly from sleep by soft rustling and a slightly _less_ soft jostling of the mattress below him. He blinks and squints in the early morning light--it can’t be any later than six--and spots the outline of Hinata just inches from him. Hinata sits on the edge of the bed facing the rest of the small, messy room, knuckling his eyes. His t-shirt has ridden up his back a little, revealing lightly freckled skin and a knobby spine, disappearing into green striped boxers, oversized by the look of the waistband rolled twice over.

Tobio closes his eyes, groggily contemplating how Hinata has freckles on his back in the winter, and presses his face into a pillow that smells like him.

“M’ mouth tastes gross,” Hinata grumbles. Tobio feels him turn and then there’s a hand leaning hard into his hip. “Get up,” Hinata says. He rocks the bed with every light shove into Tobio’s hipbone. 

Tobio groans and kicks out.

“Ow,” Hinata says, but he’s laughing a little, even though Tobio’s pretty certain he got him in the leg. “C’mon, Tired-yama.”

Hinata’s hand skims past his hip and up his arm. His fingers are slightly clammy from sleep, but soft except for a few small callouses from volleyball. Tobio allows himself to be dragged out of bed. Hinata grabs Tobio’s hand and Tobio follows.

 _Much like last night_ , Tobio thinks absently, and as he’s led out of Hinata’s room and down a small hallway he remembers being out on the porch away from the party and getting so wrapped up in things that he kissed Hinata--that they kissed each other, and kept kissing until they were too tired to stand.

“Here you go.”

Tobio looks down and watches Hinata lift his hand and place his toothbrush into his palm. Tobio blinks and looks around, realizing they’re in the bathroom where Hinata had convinced him to put his overnight kit before bed, even though Tobio hadn’t wanted to do anything but sleep (or kiss Hinata some more).

“You’ll feel better. And we’ll go back to bed after,” Hinata says, running his toothbrush with its dollop of greenish paste under the faucet.

Tobio goes through the motions and moves when prompted. But, then.

“Hafta piss,” he mutters, toothpaste foam still filling his mouth.

“Oh my gosh,” Hinata says with a roll of his eyes. “Is that how you say good morning?”

He scurries away promptly though.

When Tobio emerges from the bathroom, Hinata is leaning on the opposite wall with two glasses of water. Tobio takes in his disheveled appearance, his bright mop of hair, his lightly muscled legs, and his collarbone peeking out from the threadbare t-shirt he’s wearing, as he steps into Tobio’s space and holds out a cool glass for him. He makes Tobio want to curl up in bed again.

They drink their water in the hallway, watching each other, and then they do just that--curling back under the covers in Hinata’s room, having stepped over the futon laid out for guests on the floor just like they did the night before. Tobio presses his back to the wall in the small bed and lets Hinata arrange him however he likes.

And apparently however he likes is to snug up with his back to Tobio’s front, bushy hair up Tobio’s nose and small hands grabbing at Tobio’s arms to wrap himself up in them. Tobio is reminded of the spoons he got for Christmas as Hinata presses up against him, shoulders to hips to knees. If it didn’t feel so nice, Tobio’d probably complain a lot more. He nuzzles into Hinata’s neck until his nose is tucked behind Hinata’s ear, and Hinata’s breath hitches before he turns his face a little toward Tobio, squeezing his wrist.

Tobio blinks and the world is brighter, his arms emptier. But Hinata isn’t far. He’s on his back with his head tilted in Tobio’s direction, and he’s watching Tobio pull himself out of sleep. Hinata smiles a little, turning on his side and the light from his window bounces off the orangey-red of his hair, turning it gold in some places.

Tobio frowns as he stretches out. He feels a little out of sorts, but still better than he thought he would. As he relaxes back into the rumpled sheets, Hinata moves forward, and Tobio is suddenly much more awake.

“Morning,” Tobio says.

Hinata’s eyes are wide, and Tobio examines the brown in them as Hinata examines the design on Tobio’s black t-shirt, tracing over his chest.

“Morning,” Hinata answers, and then he’s looking up at Tobio with a curious expression. It’s similar to the one he wears before they execute their quick attack on the court. That’s not terrifying or anything. Well, it _is_ , but it’s not as much of a deterrent as Tobio would have expected.

Before he can contemplate the terror of Hinata Shouyou any further, he’s being kissed.

Hinata’s lips are soft and he tastes minty and he’s warm and Tobio is messed up over him. Hinata smiles between long moments of lips and tongue and Tobio pulls him closer. Hinata nips Tobio’s lips and jaw and ear and Tobio’s stomach clenches. Hinata scrapes fingernails through his hair and Tobio shakes.

He cradles Hinata’s head in one hand as they roll through kiss after kiss.

“Tobio,” Hinata whimpers when he slides his hand around Hinata’s waist, slips it under his t-shirt and pets down his soft-warm back. He can’t seem to keep his hands from wandering, can’t stop there, because next he’s got a fistful of Hinata’s boxers, tugging him in as close as possible, the stripey fabric pulled tight over Hinata’s round butt. “Fuh--hah!” Hinata gasps.

Tobio can feel him through those stupid, cute, _thin_ boxers, and knows he’s just as bad. Tobio’s sweating behind the knees through his sweatpants and every huff of Hinata’s breath against his neck makes his hips squirm.

Hinata’s fingers flit across his chest as he reaches for another kiss.

There’s noise somewhere else in the house.

They both freeze with mouths open against each other, mid-gasp.

“We--” Tobio begins. They listen to Hinata’s mom turn on the coffee maker and start loading the dishwasher. He unclenches his fingers from the small of Hinata’s warm back. “We…” he tries again.

“...should stop,” Hinata finishes. He looks both disappointed and triumphant the moment he reaches down between them and presses the heel of his palm against his underwear. If Tobio hadn’t lost his mind last night when Hinata first kissed him, that visual would do it.

He’s still struck silent, though.

“Sorry.” Hinata flushes under Tobio’s gaze, even as he still adjusts himself and then smooths down the fabric of his shorts. “I didn’t expect that at all, I just...” He laughs, “I wanted to make out with you more.”

“I, uh, me too,” Tobio stutters, wiping his palms down his thighs. “To both.” He refuses to touch himself now, with Hinata’s sharp eyes _right there_. Hinata notices anyway, if the lifting of his eyebrows is any indication. He looks too pleased.

Tobio expects him to tease, but instead Hinata changes the subject, playful and fond, “You smile when you sleep, did you know that?”

Tobio glares at him. “I do _not_ ,” he growls.

They tussle until Tobio finds himself rolling over Hinata and onto the floor. The crash is deafening, but not as much as Hinata’s bark of laughter above him.

“Shouyou! Are you up?” Hinata’s mother calls.

Hinata slaps his hand over his mouth as he giggles down at Tobio, the sound a lot more pleasant than his earlier squawk. Tobio shakes his head and rolls toward his duffel to grab his jeans.

They both hop into their clothing--Tobio’s wrinkled ensemble from his bag and Hinata’s from days old piles trickled around the room--and Tobio just manages not to peek at Hinata even though they’ve seen each other naked before. Hell, they’ve run around the locker room after matches absolutely bare-assed. By the blush on Hinata’s cheeks as he throws his pyjamas on his bed, jeans hanging around his hips unbuttoned, he’s probably thinking the same thing.

Although, even through his embarrassment he manages to press a quick kiss to Tobio’s cheek before bounding out of the room.

Tobio slips his own nightshirt under Hinata’s pillow before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

Hinata joins him at the table a minute later and chatters nonstop through their meal to Tobio’s mild entertainment and Hinata’s mother’s chagrin, since she’s wearing sunglasses inside and grimaces every time Hinata hits a certain decibel. Natsu, who arrived from her overnight at the neighbor’s while they were getting dressed, probably doesn’t help, since she laughs every time Hinata accidentally sends rice soaring across the table when he gestures with his utensils.

“Your food is meant to be eaten, Shouyou, not tossed like a volleyball,” his mother snaps.

Which effectively shuts Hinata up, since he does as she says.

“Speaking of volleyball,” Tobio mutters, “wanna practice before my mom gets here?”

Hinata nearly stands in his excitement. “Yes!” he shouts, sending Natsu into another round of giggles.

Tobio smiles, shouting on the inside.

When his mom picks him up, Hinata gives him a one armed hug, and they stare at each other as their mothers chat.

“See you at school,” Hinata says quietly, biting at his lip.

Tobio nods. “Yeah, see you.”

Five minutes into his ride home, his phone starts buzzing.

“‘Lo?”

“Hi,” Hinata says breathlessly.

“Did I forget something?”

“No, no,” Hinata laughs. “I just… I wanted to tell you how much I wanted to kiss you again.”

There’s a crunch as Tobio squeezes the plasticy fabric of his duffel bag in his lap, and he glances at his mother who’s humming along to the radio. “Hinata,” he says.

“Sorry, just--your mom was there, and my mom was there, but I wanted you to know. I still want to kiss you, Kageyama. And, uhm… it didn’t start just yesterday. It wasn’t just like, a _gwaaaah_ New Years moment! I’ve gotta kiss somebody! ‘Cause I always want to kiss you.”

Tobio bangs his head against the car window as he curls as far away from his mom as possible. “Shouyou,” he whispers.

Hinata’s breath hitches again. “Okay, well, goodbye. Again. Talk to you soon, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay,” he says weakly. “Yeah.”

“Bye,” Hinata says.

“Bye,” Tobio echoes.

“...Bye,” Hinata repeats with a laugh, then the line goes dead.

Tobio watches the scenery roll by, running his fingers back and forth over his phone.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!
> 
> (ALSO, let me know if the rating seems inappropriate. My rating system lately has been all over.)


End file.
